


雪乡

by laurianee



Series: 白夜 | Bone White Night [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurianee/pseuds/laurianee
Summary: “我这漫长一生中体会过的欢愉，只有短短两天。”





	雪乡

**Author's Note:**

> 黄仁俊是新搬来镇上的大学老师，李帝努是从未露面的神秘邻居

我接到房产经纪人电话的时候，正巧抱着最后一个装满办公室杂物的纸箱走出电梯门。我侧过身手忙脚乱地摸索着口袋，右手胳膊夹着纸箱，一不留神便听见一声闷响。我费力地掏出手机，按下接听键，望着从纸箱里掉下来的几本书皱起了眉，犹豫要不要弯下腰捡起来。

“请讲？”

“黄先生？我是上次联系过您的房产经纪人，您应该有存我的电话？”

“啊，是的，我有来电显示。”说话时，我把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，小心翼翼地微微蹲下，伸出腾出的左手，勉强去够翻开的书页。此刻不是教学楼最繁忙的时候，走廊里点着几盏苍白的荧光灯，空荡的过道显露出一种孤独的清冷。这也正是我挑在这个时候清理办公室的理由，我不想有任何人注意到我的离开。

事实是，部门的欢送会让我头疼。我不想灌下好几打啤酒，坐在一群六七十的终身教授之间参与星条旗权力结构的辩论，听霍纳德教授还是别的什么人粗红着脸大声嚷嚷，将手里的啤酒洒得到处都是，接着用酒渍斑斑的袖口大声地搓着鼻涕。

因而，这时候便也不再是寻求路人帮助的好时机。

“您上次感兴趣的那套三居室，有一个小花园和自动灌坪器的那个？您还记得吗？”

我显然没打满健身房课时的小腿钻心地疼了起来，我不得不中断了杂技一般的动作，重新直起身，沮丧地望着地上那两本棕色封面的厚书，感到力不从心。

“房主刚刚给我回复了。好消息是，他不但同意了您的报价，还表示如果您有购买需求，他能诚挚提供更为低廉的价格。黄先生，您知道明州的房产市场，更何况针对您需要的地区，这种价格确实千载难逢……”

房产经纪人职业性的声音像不停火的机枪一般突突突地钻进我的耳朵里，这令我头疼，同时也让我意识到当初联系她的原因：热切，积极，在那台小巧的黑莓机上噼里啪啦敲打键盘的样子堪比雷厉风行的悍将。

“唯一的问题是，房主想通过我了解，您是否介意共享一个车道？”

“一个车道？”我有些不解。

“是的，之前我也解释过，这套房子严格上来说是依附于另一幢住宅的泳池别墅改造的，所以两栋住宅出入只有一条车道，但您依然拥有两个独立车库。这都是合同上写好的。”

泳池别墅？在明尼苏达？我不由地失笑。如此看来，原房主要么是富贯满盈的地产商，有大笔资产可供挥霍，倾向于先建再说，丝毫没有考虑在明尼苏达州，泳池别墅每年能否用满两个月的事实；要么就是从南方城郊搬来的一无所知的家庭，做点生意有些小钱，在开发商或者房产经纪人一通天花乱坠的吹嘘中冲动地购买了这座大到只为彰显地位和气派的豪宅，又在生意破产后急于出手。总之无论是哪一种，在那里建泳池别墅的一定是个蠢蛋。这一点毫无疑问。

“黄先生？”

“完全不成问题。我只有一台车，学校在步行距离以内，想来应当不会影响无论哪位住在主宅里的使用。”

“棒极了。如果没有其他问题，我这就把合同和其他文件发给您。合作愉快。”

我挂掉电话，站在黯淡的走廊中沉默了片刻。无论我的脸上是什么表情，我相信落寞、伤感和憔悴的可悲组合一定不怎么好看。我再一次为自己选择的离开时间感到庆幸。

我再次蹲下身，放下沉甸甸的纸箱，捡起在地上躺了一会儿的书，深深地叹了口气。

  
  


我退掉居住了快七年的公寓，把钥匙交给楼下老房东时甚至还收获了一两滴伤感的眼泪。艾格尼丝太太泪眼汪汪地说，我是她签过表现最良好的房客。

“你从不偷偷养猫，圣诞节陪我喝酒。”她拉着我的风衣衣带不肯松手，依依不舍，“还有那家中餐馆，有我吃过最松脆的幸运饼干。”

我又何尝不会怀念这里。这间从我入职以来一直居住的公寓，承载了许多美好的回忆，同时也忠诚地替我保守了好些秘密。第一次从酒吧带女孩儿回来，第一次为朋友举办单身派对，第一次见到脱衣舞女郎用丰满的臀部奇迹般地打开一瓶科罗娜，第一次用烟头烫坏地毯，甚至是第一次亲吻一个男孩。

可我在一路波澜不惊的成长中，学到最重要的东西便是，我这一类人，永远不会有把一个地方称为“家”的能力。有些人的基因编排里天生就缺少筑巢本能。我们是家庭制的反叛者，也是养老体系的公敌，同时也是自己，和身边人口中格格不入的怪胎。我花了整整二十年才接受了这样不完美的自己，接受了每过一个周期便会井喷式产生的逃离冲动。

无论我是多么，多么地想把这里称作我的家。

  
  


我出发前给朋友，也是我曾经的学生李东赫打了一个电话，告知他我即将上路。于是我带着装满了一车厢和后座的纸箱，独自一人开启了长达六小时的车程。离开芝加哥前，我绕路开去国王街，给这座生活了快十年的城市留下最后的道别。

离开是为了珍贵的重逢，我这样对自己说。


End file.
